Baby Peach
Baby Peach is Princess Peach of the past. Yoshi's Island DS Baby Peach was kidnapped by Kamek of the future, along with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, as he and Bowser traveled into the past in search of the seven Star Children. However, the stork attacked the two Toadies with Baby Mario and Baby Peach, sending them falling onto Yoshi's Island. The Yoshis decided to rescue all the babies, and the stork came along with them, and so did Baby Mario and Baby Peach, who were riding the Yoshis for the trip. Sometime after the defeat of Gilbert the Gooey, Baby Peach was kidnapped by monkeys called Grinders, but when Baby Donkey Kong joined their team, they were able to get her back from them. Eventually they reached Bowser's Castle, with Baby Wario and Baby Bowser with them. Baby Bowser turned on them, but they defeated him, and Bowser immediately after, and rescued all the babies. At the end it is revealed that Baby Peach is one of the Star Children. When Baby Peach is riding Yoshi, she can use her parasol to make him flutter jump a further distance and ride strong winds to reach high areas. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time﻿ Possibly for the first time, Baby Bowser attempted to kidnap Baby Peach, but was defeated by Baby Mario. Then, the evil Shroobs﻿ attacked. Baby Bowser unexpectedly rescued everyone in the castle, including Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Toadsworth the Younger, taking them aboard his Koopa Cruiser to escape the Shroobs. When they flew by Mario and Luigi of the present, who were defeated by Shroobs, Baby Bowser refused to help, but when Baby Peach started crying, he agreed to help only to shut her up. He destroyed the Shroobs, and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi defeated more Shroobs with Bros. Items before Mario and Luigi were brought on board the Koopa Cruiser. It was shot down by Princess Shroob shortly after. Everyone was separated, but Mario and Luigi found Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and the four Mario Bros. made their way to a time hole leading back to the present. Toadsworth the Younger and Baby Peach also jumped into the time hole. After the Mario Bros. left for Toadwood Forest of the past, Toadsworth argued with Toadsworth the Younger. Toadsworth the Younger was oblivious to the time travel and thought Toadsworth was an intruder and a villain, while Toadsworth thought the time machine turned Peach into a baby. However, by the time the Mario Bros. returned they were both fully aware of what really happened, getting along with each other, and were trying to stop Baby Peach's tantrums by performing some moves, which they later taught the Mario Bros., who used them to help them reach new areas. After the final defeat of Princess Shroob and her older sister, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Toadsworth the Younger returned to the past in the time machine. Category:Allies Category:Yoshi's Island DS characters Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Past self Category:Humans